sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelly the Merhog
"I know I'm unique. I don't have any special abilities other than the power of water. I'm just a regular merhog with Autism and water powers. But I do know that I'm willing to do whatever is right in the world and if that means taking big risks then so be it." Shelly the Merhog (Shelly Kauai Born on May 11th) is a fictional character based off of the Sonic Franchise. Originally an anthropomorphic hedgehog living with her parents and her younger sisters Gloria and Charlotte, an event known as the B.S.E (Blade Ship Explosion) spread radioactive chemicals all over her world. The radiation turned her into a Merhog and sent her into the ocean. Underwater she discovered a kingdom of Merhogs and decided to help them. She then rose to Princess of the Merhogs but was separated from her family for quite some time. Later she met old and new friends alike while traveling on land. There she met, Melissa Han the Echidna, Strata the Seedrian, Anita the Chupacabra, Kristoff the Reindeer (from Frozen) Cilan the Pansage (Pokemon) and Soren the Coyote (Minecraft) and together they created the Five Guys. At the same time a group known as the Seven Deadly Sins emerged bent on taking over her world. Rising up against the threat Shelly and the others decide to fight back and protect their home. During their adventures Shelly developed Hydrokensises not only allowing her to control water but also shift from tail to legs. She's kind, caring and adventurous and despite having Autism she's willing to do what's right in the world. Because of this, she thinks throughly when facing a problem and tries to find a right solution to everything. Growing up with two siblings and in a rich family, she's a natural born leader and feels compassionate to others. This of course led to a lot of bullying in her youth but it still hasn't changed her. She's also Lesbian and currently in a relationship with Melissa Han. Her usual weapon is her water trident. Appearence Shelly is a Grayish Black Merhog with Blue eyes both her muzzle and her inner ears are peach with semi-long hair. Her tail is sea blue while her fin is cyan. She also wears a pink seashell bra with a pink seashell bow on the back of her head. In her hedgehog form she wears a pink shirt with a flower doodle with blue pants and cyan shoes. Personality Shelly is described as a born leader. Growing up with two younger siblings she always knew how to take care of them and always knew what was the right thing to do. She's also aware on how to make sacrifices, during the first time as a merhog she knew that becoming a princess meant leaving her family but also knew it was the right thing to do. In her younger years, Shelly was more prone to crying and having outbursts, mostly because of the bullying she faced since she is Autistic. As she got older she eventually learned to cope with it leading her to become confident and brave. She's also prone to talking to herself. In most situations, she always wants to find a way where both sides are satisfied but will resort to violence if things go south. She's the person most likely to sing in her spare time. Category:Female Category:Species: Other